<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moroi Guardian by AspiringAuthor25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168741">The Moroi Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringAuthor25/pseuds/AspiringAuthor25'>AspiringAuthor25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erica Dragomir - The Moroi Guardian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Academy &amp; Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringAuthor25/pseuds/AspiringAuthor25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a threat to the Moroi Royal Family. </p><p>To the queen, her husband and her child. </p><p>The safest way for her daughter to live is if she is far away from the Royal Court. Which means far away from her parents. </p><p>What happens when Moroi Royalty is raised by Dhampirs in a world where anyone can be a Guardian?</p><p> </p><p>Set two years after the end of Last Sacrifice. The bond never disappeared. This is kind of like an alternative to bloodlines.<br/>I do not own any of the original Vampire Academy characters. I do own all the original characters created by me for this book.<br/>The story line is loosely based of of bloodlines but I actually started writing this before I started reading bloodlines and I'm actually only half way through the first bloodlines book.<br/>What I am saying is that the story idea is mine, I will allow you to translate into whatever language you wish but please ask my permission first and give credit.</p><p>Enjoy. Comment. Vote. Please leave feedback bad or good. </p><p>Updates every Friday and Sunday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Eddie Castile/Jill Mastrano Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir/Christian Ozera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erica Dragomir - The Moroi Guardian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One - The Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave any and all feedback, good or bad. My goal is to progress my writing as much as i possibly can.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke to the sound of the alarm. </p><p>I bolted straight up in bed and so did the beautiful man beside me. We glanced at each other and hardly bothered changing properly. I threw on some trousers and grabbed my jacket just as my husband opened the door. I’m not even sure if it locked properly but neither of us cared. I only cared about one thing right now, one person, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. </p><p>I finally reached her in her rooms surrounded by Guardians, her husband was there too. I gave her a small smile before Dimitri went to the Prince. I flashed a comforting smile to Lissa to ease her nerves flowing through the bond we shared. Another Guardian began telling me and Dimitri what happened. I barely ever saw the man talking to me now, or any of the other Guardians here, they all worked the ‘night’ shift, guarding the Queen while she slept. I got to be with her when she was awake and working. </p><p>“Intruders in the castle, not strigoi, thank God, but bad enough they sounded the alarms.” He explained. I watched him as his eyes never left the queen, even when talking to me. “Probably angry moroi again, wanting to cause trouble, like they have been all over the place.” He was right that there was a large group of moroi, some royal, some not, still angry about Lissa being given the throne. Despite it being two years since she was crowned people were still upset and taking it out on other moroi who supported their queen.</p><p>“Really?” Finally I turned my attention to Lissa, who was in the thralls of a heated conversation with Christian. “They’ve only been doing little things, burning a portrait of her, or smashing a figurine, they’ve never done anything like this. They haven’t even tried to break into the schools, and everyone knows that the court is the most secure place in the Moroi world.” By this time Dimitri joined our conversation.<br/>
“Why would they attack one of the schools?” He said, the accent making me smile, even in an attack he could still make me smile. “Attacking the schools would only alert us to their strength, then we would put the court on high alert and they’d never get in.” That made sense, they wanted us to think they were only burning portraits and smashing figures.</p><p>A bang on the door made ever Guardian in the room stand to attention. Stakes were out and fighting stances ready. Dammit. I forgot my stake, it’s usually in my jacket in case of emergencies like this, but I had fallen asleep sharpening it and been carried to bed late last night. A flash of silver was thrust towards me and I turned to see Dimitri holding two stakes. “You didn’t seem to notice it wasn’t in your jacket, so I grabbed it before we left.” I didn’t say anything; I only smirked at him and grabbed it. Just in time for the door to be flung open. 4 Guardians pulled Lissa and Christian into their en-suit bathroom and supposedly locked the door. </p><p>Dimitri, and I, as well as the guy we had been speaking to were the first line of defence for whoever came through the door. I didn’t have to wait long enough to find out. In walked a trio of moroi, all tall and lanky. They had grimaces on their faces and they sneered at the group of us. We didn’t attack, not yet, we would wait until they tried anything. If they decided the queen wasn’t here and turned their backs we would capture them. That was the plan, it always was. Let them make the first move, let them come to us. Make them think we weren’t going to attack, usually with strigoi you could count on them making the first move. We couldn’t make any assumptions about theme men; we just had to hope they would attack first.</p><p>They didn’t. All three of them just stood there, their grimaces turned to smirks and one of them began to speak. “Looks like she isn’t here boys, it’s only a bunch of guard dogs. Look here, the famous Rose Hathaway.” He stepped forward and I moved too, in a warning type of way, my stake was in front of my chest, pointed out towards his. Like all moroi he was tall and pale, his dark hair made his skin look deathly white. The shade of his skin wasn’t helped any by the dark clothes he wore.</p><p>“Belikov, my name is Rose Belikov.” His smirk grew into a full on smile and he looks at Dimitri at my side. “What do you want?”<br/>
“We don’t want the Queen if that’s what you’re thinking, and you, Rose Hathaway, being here tells me she is too. I suspect the Prince is here too. We don’t care about them, we don’t want them. We’re just the distraction.” He reeked of arrogance and threw his arms out with a wide grin. “We’re getting what we wanted righ—‘ He was cut off by Guardians coming in from the hallway. Then chaos ensued. I flung myself into him and we barrelled into the wall behind him. I grabbed his collar and slammed his head against the wall. I heard it crack and his body went limp. Still breathing, I suppose that’s good.</p><p>“He said they were a distraction, check everywhere.” A hand went on my arm; it was Eddie Castile, my friend from St. Vladimir’s. I knew he was a Guardian in the court, protecting one of the royal families that live here but I didn’t get to see him very often.<br/>
“They’re all gone, some escaped, some captured; we know why they were here.” Lissa emerged from the bathroom with her Guardians and Christian in tow. “Your Majesty,” he bowed to her and she came to stand beside me, regal as ever, even in her nightgown. “They wanted to get rid of all the Dragomirs. They went after your sister… and your daughter.” </p><p>Lissa stumbled a little; she was usually very good at hiding emotions, a skill that she had acquired as queen. She broke and fell into me, I snaked an arm around her shoulders to keep her standing. I could feel Christian standing behind us and he too put an arm on hers and his other hand on the small of her back. </p><p>“They didn’t succeed; both your sister and daughter are fine. They are both hidden in court and will remain hidden for another hour or two until the court can be fully swept for anymore lurking around.” Eddie bowed his head again and Lissa dismissed the Guardians from her room. It was 7:45pm and for most of them it was time for them to sleep anyway. My shift starts at 8. A few of them stayed outside the door in case the ones taking over for them were busy securing the court. In the quiet of the bedroom, with only me Christian and Dimitri left, Lissa finally broke down. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. I knelt down beside her, as did Christian and we held her as she shook for the tears. I began whispering into her hair calming things that I had learned for exactly these moments, when she was sad, or when spirit took over too much and she got self-destructive. </p><p>“It’s okay, Jill and Erica are okay.” Christian said from her other side. I didn’t realise she started to shake her head until she sat up; I thought she was still shaking from the tears. Christian glanced at me with worry in his eyes before Lissa began to speak.<br/>
“They aren’t okay, they are constantly in danger. Neither of them is safe here, Jill was safe at the academy but she graduated, and Erica, my little Erica. They want me off the throne and the only way to do that is to kill my family, kill the Dragomirs keeping me on it, my daughter and my sister. If they got in once they can do it again.” </p><p>“What are you saying?” I asked my voice low. She turned to look at me before snapping her head up to Dimitri; I had almost forgotten he was still here.</p><p>“Dimitri, go and tell the Guardians not to make an official announcement just yet, tell them not to say anything.” He nodded a curt nod, ever dutiful to his queen, but when she looked away from him he flashed me with a worried look. I nodded, telling him to go along with it. With a bow to Lissa he left the room.</p><p>“What are you doing Liss?” I asked again, this time she answered me. </p><p>“Sending them away.”</p><p>Christian pulled back, half worried, half angry. “What?!”</p><p>“If we send them away they will be safe. Jill can go into hiding somewhere in the human world, we’ll send a guardian with her, maybe an alchemist too. We don’t tell anyone where they’ve gone, but send a guardian with them.” She stood up now and pulled away from both us. Her posture went back to the way it was, straight backed and a blank look on her face. Christian and I both stood and watched her recompose herself. “And as for Erica, we have to send her away too.” I felt Christian tense beside me and a heat filled the room. “She can also live within the humans, be raised as a normal moroi.”</p><p>“That’s insane Liss, you can’t do that.” I said, stepping forward, half to be nearer to her, and half to be away from Christian in case he combusts.</p><p>“Yes I can, I’m the Queen. However the only way she will be truly safe is if we tell everyone she died.” This time Christian lost it and fire flamed up around his balled fists. The same fire was in his eyes as he glared at Lissa, Erica may be a Dragomir but she was his daughter too. I threw myself in between them and put a hand out towards Christian.</p><p>“Christian stop! Calm down, I get that you’re upset, and you have every right to be, but let’s not turn on each other now.” I say, I cautiously step towards him, making him step back, exactly what I wanted, further away from Lissa.</p><p>“Christian please, you know I’m right, you know this is the only way she will be safe.” He was still angry but he let go of the fire and it fizzled out. Lissa walked towards him and reached out. He tried to pull away but she placed her hands either side of his face and made him look at her. </p><p>“I’ll give you two a minute, I will be right outside.” I kept to my word and stood in the hallway with the two Guardians from the night shift. When Dimitri came back we let them get to bed and stood guard instead. I knew there were other guardians somewhere, there always was, I just couldn’t see them, they were probably securing or just around the corner. “She wants to send Jill away, to live with the humans.”<br/>
“That seems like a pretty reasonable idea,” Dimitri replied, staring straight ahead “even you know that.” I nod. “So there’s more to it you’re not telling me.” I nod again.</p><p>“She also wants to send away Erica, to be raised by people who aren’t her parents, again with humans.” I now begin to see her reasoning and can also see why she thinks it’s a good idea. “I suppose it makes sense, but what doesn’t is that she wants to tell the world that Erica is dead.”</p><p>“Rosa, do you remember when you and Lissa ran away from the academy?” He said, slightly turning his head to look at me. I furrowed my brows but nodded anyway. “How it felt to constantly be followed? Never feeling like you could let your guard down, knowing there was someone trailing you trying to find you?”</p><p>“Yeah I remember the feeling; I also remember that someone being you.” I teased with a smile on my face.<br/>
“Not the point I’m making. I think Lissa would feel a lot better if the people trying to kill her daughter thought she was dead, they wouldn’t have any reason to try and find her, she would be buried right here.” Dammit I hate his reasonable life lessons. When I didn’t say anything back he fixed me with a ‘you know I’m right’ look and went back to surveying the area. </p><p>The door opened and Christian popped his head around. “Could you two come in here?” We glanced at each other but then began to follow before I stopped. </p><p>“Hang on, I’ll be right in.” I turned away and jogged around the corner. I was right; three Guardians I usually work with were all standing there. “The Queen wants me in the room with her; will one or two of you stand by the door?” Two did and took over the places on either side of the door frame where Dimitri and I had just been standing. “Thanks guys.”  I pulled open the door and slipped inside to find Lissa sitting at her desk with Christian standing beside her and Dimitri in Guardian stance facing them, kinda looking like he was on trial.</p><p>“Rose,” Lissa began, I walked over to stand next to Dimitri and gave her a ‘what the hell do you think you’re doing?’ glare. “Prince Christian and I, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, have decided that you two shall no longer be in our service. You are dismissed from your Guardian posts.” I began to make a noise of protest before she raised her hand to shush me. Dimitri’s hand on my wrist and the look on Christian’s face told me everything that was happening here. “Instead I am putting you in charge of Lady Erica Rose Dragomir. You will privately retire, move somewhere with the Lady in your care, and raise her, quietly, privately, and safely.” I could hear the crack in her voice and we both broke from our roles as I ran to embrace her. For the second time in half an hour I held her as she cried into my shoulder. “Please.” I heard her whisper into my collarbone. I looked up to Christian and his face was heart-breaking. I felt myself feeling sorry for him, he was like a somewhat brother and it hurt me to see him loose his only child.</p><p>Dimitri knew me well enough that he didn’t accept the position, even if he had no choice. He didn’t say no either, he simply stayed quiet and let me make the decision, knowing full well that I could get Lissa to change her mind in a heartbeat, it wouldn’t take much convincing, even with her determination to keep her daughter safe, she did not want to do this.</p><p>It hit me then that if I said no she wouldn’t do it. Dimitri and I were the only people she trusted to care for her child.<br/>
“Okay, we’ll do it.” I shot one more look at Christian and saw a little light return to his eyes. He wouldn’t trust anyone else with this task either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two - The Address</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Subjects, we address you on this grave day to deliver some news. By now you must have heard about the attack by rouge Moroi on our very own Royal Court. While the attackers did not manage to harm myself or my husband Prince Christian Ozera, the same cannot be said for others. They attacked our home, not with the intention of murdering the Queen, but stripping her of her throne, but murdering her living relatives, the Princess Jillian Dragomir and the Lady Erica Dragomir. </p><p>Princess Jillian is safe and well.”</p><p>Through the bond I could feel Lissa’s heart breaking, it felt like someone was ripping it out of her chest. It took everything in me to keep my stoic look on my face; I was right in the cameras line, off to the right of Lissa as she addresses her people, Moroi and Dhampir alike.<br/>“The rebels were able to incapacitate the Guardian and nanny on duty with Lady Erica.” </p><p>This was true, the nanny had been killed, and her murder had been captured. Luckily for our little story he had managed to get to Erica and hurt her, for all he knew before he was dragged away he could have very well killed a baby while she slept.<br/>“The nanny, a Moroi, Lydia Mastrano, was killed as a result.” </p><p>She had been a cousin of Jill’s stepfather.</p><p>“And the rebel managed to reach the infant Lady as she slept in her cot. She was killed.” </p><p>I was sure that someone had told Lissa to cry as she said those words, but I have no doubts that those tears she shed were real, either from imagining if her daughter being dead, or having to give her up in a matter of hours. <br/>When the address was over Lissa gathered everyone who knew that Erica was alive into a room. The same room that the late Queen Tatiana has warned me to stay away from her great-nephew. The group was small, only a few people had seen Erica, the Moroi maid who took her to the secret hiding place, a few Guardians and Eddie.</p><p>“As you know my daughter is alive, but the world needs to believe that that is not the case.” I could tell she was using a little spirit charms, and a very slight bit of compulsion in her voice. I could feel it too, from physical exhaustion as a result of this morning and the emotional toll the spirit was having on her, it made me drowsy.  Dimitri and I stood behind her and we watched the looks of confusion fall on the faces before us. “She is being taken away for her own safety, Guardians Belikov are retiring, Rose Belikov is pregnant, a well-known side effect for being a reformed Strigoi is an ability to reproduce with another Dhampir, that is what happened.” I could feel the compulsion be upped a little until the glazed look fell over everyone she had eye contact with. “That is the story you will tell. Lady Erica died; Rose Belikov is pregnant and retiring.” </p><p>Everyone nodded and she stopped the compulsion. Almost immediately Eddie came rushing up to me and hugged me. “Congratulations Rose,” he pulled away, his eyes shining, “you too Belikov, congratulations.” Dimitri and I played along, playing the part of excited expecting parents. It wasn’t a full lie, but it wasn’t a truth either. I was more like a truth with a lie sewn in. Dimitri and I could have a child of our own; I just wasn’t pregnant with one. We kept smiling as people gave their congratulations before leaving the room.<br/>Soon it was just the four of us again. There was just one person left that knew Erica was still alive, the person hiding with her now. I don’t know her name but she’ll no doubt have her memory of it compulsion-ed away when we leave.</p><p>“Where will you go?” Christian asked. I shrugged but both Dimitri and I knew where we would go. Not telling them was a lot better. “Yeah, okay, don’t tell me, it’s better that way.”</p><p>“What are we supposed to tell her, or others? We can’t tell her she’s our baby, she’s moroi. Tell people I’m pregnant is one thing if they never see my supposed baby but there is still a baby involved.” Lissa nodded and slumped on the chair she was in. Her hand went to her forehead and she massaged her temples.</p><p>“Tell people you would absolutely trust with your life the truth, like your families, they are bound to hear about this and want to meet their grandchild. Plus Janine and Abe would figure it out pretty quickly, they’ve both seen Erica. Anyone else… tell them you adopted her, if they hear that you retired because of pregnancy then say you miscarried, and adopted instead.”</p><p>“You really do have all of this figured out don’t you?” There was a voice from the corner, a person no one had noticed. Dimitri and I jumped to Guardian instincts until we saw who walked out from behind the curtain. Out walked Adrian Ivashkov. I visibly relaxed at the sight of him. The last two years had been patchy for us but after spending a lot of time with my Alchemist friend, Sydney, I’m pretty sure he moved on. “Congratulations on your little bun in the oven.”</p><p>“Adrian, where did you come from?” Lissa asked, sitting up, we trusted him but his unexpected arrival had shaken our comfort a little.<br/>“Well first my mommy met my daddy; they had a special hug…”</p><p>“Alright, alright we get it; I mean how did you get in here?” Lissa waved a hand, a little smile forming on her face, a sad smile but it was a smile nonetheless.</p><p>“I guess your majesty hasn’t found all of the secret tunnels.” When she tensed at the thought of anyone knowing about that tunnel could sneak in to listen to her private meetings he continued. “Only Ivashkovs know about that one, well three Ivashkovs, ones dead, ones me, and one lives far far away.” He was talking about Queen Tatiana and his father. “You really are going through with this?” The question wasn’t directed at Lissa though, as I thought it would be, it was directed at me.</p><p>“I have to; it is my duty to protect the Dragomir line.” I said, there was a flash of something sad in his eyes, almost as if he pitied me for giving up my life for Erica’s safety.</p><p>“All duty and responsibility with you Guardians.” I think he meant the statement as a half assed attempt at an insult but it was one easily brushed off. He wandered over to sit next to Lissa and flumped himself down beside her.</p><p>“Yes it is, Adrian, and you have a duty too.” I said, he looked up at me questioningly, there was intrigue in his eyes as well that told me to keep going. “I’m not going to be here for God knows how long. Those other Guardians will do a great job keeping Lissa safe and alive, your duty Adrian Ivashkov, is protecting her in the way only a friend can. It will be up to you, and you,” I looked at Christian, he nodded, “to keep her heart safe, understand?” They both nodded in understanding and Lissa glared at me.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” She said, not meeting me eyes.</p><p>“No you won’t, Lissa,” she finally looked at me and I felt her knowing that I was right, “I will do what I can with the darkness, but I won’t be here to stop you from running into idiotic and dangerous situations. Protect your people, protect your throne, and let the boys protect you.”</p><p>The group dispersed after that, Lissa and Christian went to say goodbye in secret to Erica, while Dimitri and I went to pack up everything we had. Adrian decided to tag along with us, since Sydney wasn’t here, she was still weary around Creatures of the Night, she only relaxes around ones she likes, which is why she rarely comes to court with Adrian.</p><p>“So where are you two taking your little bundle of joy?” He made sure to make it seem like we were legitimately talking about me being pregnant, and not kidnapping the queen’s daughter. Is it really kidnapping is she gives you the child?</p><p>A group of moroi walked past us and all of them gave a respectful nod to Adrian, he is still royalty after all. “Not here.” I said and began to walk quicker towards the room I shared with Dimitri. Once we were inside both Dimitri and I began packing. We threw clothes and everything from our bathroom into suitcases that we were given as a wedding present. “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>Adrian, in true Adrian fashion, did nothing to help us pack, he just sat with a hipflask full of God knows what. “So I can send Abe to check in. He and Sydney still keep in touch.”</p><p>“Yeah, Adrian, I still keep in touch with him, he is my father, and I can tell him where we are, once we’re settled.” I hate that word, I don’t want some little life in the middle of nowhere, I want to be in the action, fighting and protecting, and I knew Dimitri was felling the same as me.</p><p>“You don’t want to settle.”</p><p>“No Adrian, I don’t want to settle but right now there isn’t much else I can do.” I finally snapped and Dimitri looked at me from the suitcase. Adrian’s face now held a look of satisfaction. “Does this amuse you? Lissa and Christian are losing their child today, I am losing my job, my life, and so is Dimitri. This whole thing sucks like Hell but if it amuses you it must all be worth it.” I just stood there, my fists clenched at my sides, glaring at him until his face softened.</p><p>“I want to know where you are so I can visit in your dreams.” He finally confessed.</p><p>“You don’t need to know where I am to do that, you’ve done it before without knowing.” He nodded and I unclenched my fists and went back to packing out my hear stuff, which consisted of a hairs brush, some bobbles, pins and a thing for putting it in a bun quickly.</p><p>“I know that, but it would make me feel better to know as well. I won’t tell Lissa and Christian, there’s no need for them imagining their daughter wherever you will be.”</p><p>I finally sighed and gave in. “We are going to stay with Dimitri’s family in Siberia; you don’t need to know where they are specifically. Abe knows where it is, if you could tell him that would be great.”<br/>“You don’t want to do it yourself?”</p><p>“Phones can be hacked. If I want my parents to know where I am you’ll need to tell them.”</p><p>“I will, and Rose?” I turned back to look at him, only to find him standing beside me. He pulled me into a hug. “I’m gonna miss you.” I reluctantly gave in and hugged him back. He smelt like his cigarettes and whiskey. </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three - The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lissa, we should go.” It was the early hours of the evening and the sun was halfway up. Any moroi would be asleep or getting ready for bed, and any Guardians milling about wouldn’t see us from where we were. It was just me, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Erica. Lissa was still holding Erica and kissing her forehead. Christian stood pressed up against Lissa looking over her shoulder at his daughter. Adrian was helping Dimitri put our bags in the car and I stood with Lissa and Christian. There was a car seat in the car already so when I took Erica I put her straight in. Lissa was in tears and Christian was stoney faced, but I could see the emotions bubbling behind his eyes.</p><p>I pulled them both to me and held them. We hugged for what felt like ages before I felt a hand pull me away. It was Dimitri. “Come on, we should get going before the sun properly comes up.” I nodded and wiped a tear from Lissa’s cheek. It was only when she did the same to me that I even realised I was crying. She pulled me in for a hug one more time and hugged Dimitri too.</p><p>“Thank you, both of you, so much. There’s no one else I would trust too raise my little girl.” She hugged me again, this time whispering to me. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Lissa.” I pulled away to find Dimitri on his way to the driver’s side of the car. I opened the door to the passenger side and slipped in. I rolled down the window and Adrian was there. “Find Abe.” He nodded and stepped away from the car. Lissa and Christian were at the back window and Dimitri rolled that window down too, since he had all the controls on his side of the car.</p><p>“Goodbye my little darling.” Christian whispered, sticking out his finger. Erica grabbed on and he chuckled. “My clever girl, I love you.” Unless you looked very closely at Erica you would say she was the spitting image of her mother. However everyone important knew the nine-month-old had the blonde hair of the Dragomirs but the same ice blue eyes as her Ozera father. </p><p>The two were gently pulled away by Adrian and Lissa fell into Christian’s chest. We had to go now. The Guardian on duty at the gate wouldn’t be gone long, we had timed it perfectly. If he did see us we would simply say that we had an early flight to catch, which was true. When the car started moving I felt more and more tears falling. I couldn’t bear to look at Lissa, poor broken Lissa. I eventually did look at her and instead of looking at her daughter in the backseat, she was looking at me. I saw the corner of her lips turn up into a little sad smile. I returned the smile and pressed my hand to the window. Her lips moved, “I love you.” She mouthed. I didn’t mouth anything back; I just gave her a knowing smile before we pulled out of the court’s garage. </p><p>The sun was almost fully up by now and I squinted as we drove into it. Just like we’d hoped there was no one at the gate. That’s a bit irresponsible but I suppose it helps us, one less person for Lissa to compel. The car was silent until Dimitri spoke. “This is the right thing to do.” He said, turning his head to look at me a little. I nodded and looked out the window, not really feeling like talking. The car slowed when we reached the gate and Dimitri leaned out to swipe his card stating that he was a Guardian. “We could teach, the school my sisters and I went to could use some female Guardian encouragement.” I nodded again and he didn’t push. </p><p>Deep down I knew I shouldn’t shut him out, and I knew everything he was saying was completely true and I probably would start teaching at some point, but I really just wanted to lock myself in Lissa’s old dorm at St Vladimir’s with her and stay there. She wouldn’t be queen, she would be a princess, and I would be her Guardian. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” I whispered, I barely even heard it myself so I wasn’t sure if Dimitri heard it until he replied.</p><p>“Sorry for what? None of this is your fault, Rosa.”</p><p>“You are a Guardian, you’re supposed to be fighting Strigoi and protecting the Moroi. You’re not supposed to be holed away in the middle of nowhere raising a child that isn’t yours.”</p><p>“Rosa,” he took his eyes off the winding road leading away from court and looked towards me. I could see his reflection in the window watching me. “I get to have a life with you; I get to raise a child with you.” He turned his head back to the road and I suspected he wanted me to ponder that for a while. It was what we had always wanted, what we dreamed of but knew was never possible, a normal, quiet life together. Just us, a little house, and our child, this was close enough. I felt a smile grow on my face as I looked out the window, watching the trees fly past. </p><p>My eyes were still red and puffy by the time we arrived at the Philadelphia Airport. We ditched the car, knowing Lissa would send someone to pick it up. I had just picked up the car seat with Erica asleep when I heard Lissa’s voice in my head. There’s a burner phone in the glovebox. Why was she not asleep? It was noon by now and I could see Erica moving uncomfortably in her car seat. “We need to get her out of the sun,” Dimitri agreed and began pulling the bags from the trunk. “Lissa says there’s a burner phone in the glovebox.” He began to question before I gave him a knowing look and he realised I meant through the bond. I decided I would block her out for the next few days, I did not need her sadness flooding into me right now, not when I had my own to deal with.</p><p>We had arrived at the airport 3 hours before our plane; we wanted to take a human flight other than taking the court jet to attract less attention. Dimitri checked us in and we went through security. We didn’t have our stakes with us; Adrian would get Abe to bring them in about a week or so. </p><p>The plan was that we would lay low for a few months then emerge with our tale of miscarriages and adoption. Dimitri said we should live in his mother’s house for those months. I wasn’t sure that was a very good idea, considering how cramped it was with just me, now there will be two new children, me and Dimitri. </p><p>I had never been a fan of flying when there was a baby on board, always rolling my eyes when I saw a mother carrying one on. Now I was the one people rolled their eyes at. Dimitri found our seats and put our carry-ons in the overhead locker. We had only bought two seats and Erica would sit on my lap. </p><p>When the plane took off I had to keep the visor up and since I was sitting beside the window Erica was struggling, both with the popping in her ears and the sunlight through the little window. “Shh, it’s okay; it’s all going to be okay.” I remembered reading something about how to stop the ears popping. It usually involved chewing gum or some other type of chew sweet. Not good for a child who had a grand total of one tooth. Instead I placed my pinkie finger in front of her mouth and she sucked on that.</p><p>“Passengers can now remove their seatbelts and are free to roam around the cabin.” I took that as a sign and shut the visor. The lack of sunlight settled Erica a little and my finger soothed her ears. There was a little old lady sitting in the third seat in our row, beside Dimitri.<br/>“She’s a little darling, isn’t she?” Erica was just starting to nod off to sleep. “Nocturnal too, I bet that keeps you up at night.” I smirked to myself and felt Dimitri try not to laugh at the irony. </p><p>“She sleeps a lot during the day.” He finally said and the lady smiled. She picked out a book from her bag and began reading it. “Rosie,” he said to me in a low voice. I turned my head to him, “Because her middle name is Rose, people will notice if we call her Erica.” He was practically whispering to me now and I nodded.</p><p>“True, Erica should be her middle name.” I replied, looking back at the sleeping girl. Dimitri nodded with a smile and placed a kiss on my shoulder, then my temple. “Rosie Erica… it feels like an insult to change her last name.” Dimitri agreed. “How about we have Rimogard as a middle name? Its Dragomir spelt backwards.” I was semi talking to myself at this point; Dimitri was just sitting listening to me, staring at me. “Rosie Erica Rimogard Belikov.” Dimitri just nodded, a smile forming on his face. He rested his head on my shoulder and took my free hand in his, holding it and drawing patterns with his thumb.</p><p>“You’re going to be a great mother.” He dozed off after that, considering it was now almost 4pm and we had been awake since 7pm. I began to get tired too; the thing with our shifts was that I would work from 8pm-8am, and then I could sleep for nearly 12 hours if I wanted to. Now I had been up for 21 hours straight. I knew that as soon as we got to Baia I would have to adjust to a human timetable again.</p><p>As soon as the plane landed in St Petersburg I felt the nerves set in. Erica was asleep in her carrier and I was drifting in between consciousness and sleep as Dimitri started driving. I couldn’t tell if it was the events of the day, seeing my in-laws or the fact that the last time had been in Russia was not a very pleasant experience. The fight between Victoria and I had been resolved once everything had been explained, and I had of course seen them all when they visited for the wedding.</p><p>Still there was a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I glanced back at Erica sound asleep in the back seat. It was dark outside now, and I had no idea what day it was, all I knew was that it was 3am back at Court and Lissa was busing herself. Like I had promised myself, I had shut her out for the whole plane ride and intended to keep doing it as long as I could. However being in the peace of the car and using all my energy to stay alert it was hard to focus on keeping her out.</p><p>I was sucked in.</p><p>Lissa sat in her office with Guardians in their black, white and red outfits dotted around the room. She wasn’t alone; Christian was there, as well as Adrian, Sydney and Jill. </p><p>“Jill I am so glad you are alright.” She smiled, I could feel Lissa was uneasy, having Jill live elsewhere than court was an easy way for her to avoid her illegitimate half-sister, but in moments like these, when she had to face her, it was hard to keep from crying. Her head rose up to the Guardians. “You are all excused, except you Guardian Castile.” Eddie stayed back; he stepped forwards and situated himself behind Jill. “Eddie, as you know about the situation we find ourselves in you are a perfect choice to Guard Jill. You, Adrian and Sydney are all going to Miami, Jill, and Adrian and you are all to live as siblings. Jill will finish her college education there. Sydney you are going as Adrian’s wife, and because Adrian has to go.” Why does Adrian have to go? </p><p>“Yes, your majesty,” Sydney replied, her eyes full of pity, Adrian must not have told her yet. </p><p>“One more thing, before you get briefed properly by Mr Mazur, you all know about my daughter. As you have a secret and royal Dragomir to protect yourselves, you might as well know the truth.” She paused and took in a deep breath; Adrian caught her eye and gave her a reassuring nod. “Rose and Dimitri have taken Erica away somewhere I don’t even know. My daughter will remain dead to the world and in hiding until it is safe for her to return. Either because the threat is completely gone or because I changed the law, whatever one comes first.” The looks of shock on the faces before her didn’t surprise Lissa, what did was when Jill jumped to her feet, ran around the desk and embraced her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Lissa, I’m sorry you have to go through that.” To my surprise Lissa hugged her back, and then even more to my surprise Sydney hugged her too. Sydney Sage hugging a Creature of the Night that wasn’t Adrian? Truly shocking.</p><p>Eddie led Jill from the room to wherever they were going to meet my father but Lissa asked Adrian and Sydney to stay back. “I want you two to so something else for me. Adrian as Dimitri’s cousin you have every right to visit, every so often, look in on my daughter, I know Rose told you where they were going.” The both agreed and when it was just Lissa and Christian I decided it was my time to leave.</p><p>I came around to find Dimitri listening to some old song he liked to listen to, and the bright street of St Petersburg had changed to long and winding, dark country roads. “How was she?” He asked, his eyes never leaving the road.</p><p>“Something happened to Jill in the attack, something no one told Lissa about until later.” When a look from him asked me to elaborate I just shrugged, “I don’t know, all I know is that Eddie, Adrian and Sydney are going to live with her in Miami.” I slouched down in my seat and put up my feet on the dashboard. “How come she gets to go to Miami and I have to be sent hundreds of miles away to the middle of nowhere?” I folded my arms over my chest and Dimitri chuckled. </p><p>“Remember that ‘middle of nowhere’ is where I grew up.” He said, quickly glancing my way and then back to the road. “Why are you so nervous, they love you?”</p><p>“They met me twice, and the first time I showed up to- well you know.”</p><p>“Kill me?” I looked down at my hands on my stomach.</p><p>“Yeah.” It went quiet. “Are we going to tell her that?” I asked, jutting my head backwards to where Erica lay sleeping.</p><p>“Maybe not as a bedtime story, but she’ll eventually hear about it when we go back to court.”</p><p>“How old will she be when we go back?” I asked the question I had been wondering all day. How long are we going to be here? </p><p>“Older than any of us would like.” He replied.</p><p>We drove the rest of the journey in silence until we got to his mother’s house. It was Russian daytime when we arrived and the whole family were standing outside the door. As soon as I got out the car Viktoria was running up to me and squeezing me.</p><p>“Welcome back.” She whispered into my hair. “Welcome home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>